Knights of Hyrule
The Knights of Hyrule, also known as the Hylian Knights, is a recurring group in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Originating with the brave warriors that confronted Ganon and his army during the Imprisoning War, their bloodline carries on through the ages. Appearances Zelda II: The Adventure of Link The Knights of Hyrule are found in various towns, ostensibly protecting the citizens from monsters. Clad in suits of purple armor, they are armed with swords. Two special knights appear in the Harbor Town of Mido and the Mountain Town of Darunia, where they teach Link the Downthrust and Upthrust, respectively. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The manual for the game tells of the history of the Imprisoning War. During this event, the King of Hyrule ordered the Knights of Hyrule along with the Seven Wise Men, to seal the Sacred Realm. Ganon, who recently had obtained the Triforce, headed with his evil army to Hyrule Castle, starting a great battle. Most of the Knights of Hyrule died defending the castle, but they managed to keep the enemy at bay just long enough for the Sages to seal Ganon in the Sacred Realm. During Link's quest to defeat Ganon, Link rescues one of the Seven Maidens in Thieves' Town. She reveals to Link that he is the last one to carry the bloodline of the Knights of Hyrule. Additionally, Link's Uncle could have also belonged to the Knights' lineage due to the fact that he teaches Link the Spin Attack, a secret technique known only by the Knights of Hyrule; additionally, he is related to Link. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Only Hyrulean Soldiers make on-screen appearances, but the Knights of Hyrule are mentioned once when Link tries to buy the Hylian Shield. The in-game description states that this shield is just like the one used by the Hylian Knights. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Several Knights of Hyrule were sent with Impa to Holodrum to bring Din, the Oracle of Seasons, to Hyrule and away from the dangers that threaten her in Holodrum. They are disguised as a traveling group of entertainers. The disguise fails, however, and the Knights are defeated by General Onox, and Din is captured. After this the Knights are never seen again. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Knights of Hyrule are mentioned; it is told that long ago, Ganon's Tower was a fortress so impenetrable, that not even the Knights of Hyrule could besiege it. Additionally, Knight's Crests, collectible belts that appear in the game, are possibly a reference to the legendary Knights of Hyrule. They are considered to be "symbols of a courageous knight" and feature an emblem similar to the one found on the Hylian Shield; as a counter-argument, these treasures can be stolen from Darknuts and Mighty Darknuts, both of which are knight-like enemies, making it possible that the knights being referred to are these. For collecting ten of these crests, the swordsman Orca teaches Link the Hurricane Spin, a technique similar to the Spin Attack used by the Knights of Hyrule. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures from Four Swords Adventures]] Link must retrieve four Royal Jewels in order to open the way to the Palace of Winds and save Hyrule. These jewels were once entrusted to the Knights of Hyrule. By the time of the events of the game, Link encounters Base Creature of Magic at the Knights Marks, the resting place of the jewels. When defeated, they show their true form, that of Knights, and explain that Ganondorf was the one who transformed them into monsters by casting them into the Dark World, in order to control the Knights of Hyrule and hide the royal jewels. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Ashei's father is stated to be a former Knight of Hyrule. When Ashei was young, they lived together in the mountains, where he taught her the arts of war. Non-canonical appearances Oracle of Ages manga Sir Raven is a Knight of Hyrule introduced in the manga based on The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages. Sir Raven is an ancestor of Link that is at the service of Queen Ambi. Sir Raven helps Link throughout his quest and together they defeat Veran and Ganon. Four Swords Adventures manga In the The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures manga, Green Link goes into the Desert Temple ands defeats an evil soldier. This enemy is revealed to be Valenzuela, a Knight of Hyrule that was under the control of an evil power greater than Vaati's. The Knight gives Green a Gem required to get into the Tower of Winds. Later in the story, Vaati is defeated by the four Link's with the help of the other Knights of Hyrule, including Valenzuela. See also * Hyrule Guard * Hyrulean Soldiers * Vassals Category:Groups Category:Humans Category:Hylians Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters